capture the flag paintball
by pre-cise
Summary: [15love fic]it's Cody's birthday and the gang celebrates by playing games


**Capture the flag paint ball**

Ch.1

The top guns were sitting around their usual table eating breakfast. Today was different, Cody wasn't with them, she was out in town eating breakfast with her father, which gave her friends a great opportunity to talk about her birthday (which was tomorrow!)

"so…guys, what are we doing for Cody's birthday tomorrow?" asked Tanis

"OH SHIT! tomorrow's her birthday! Agh I forgot to buy her a present!" said Squib

"I'm sure you'll think of something" said Tanis "anyways, what are going to do tommorow?"

"maybe tonight we should go to the gym and play games and stuff, you know like my birthday last year, remember Squib?"

"how could I forget…I had to wear your bra!"

"eww!" said Tanis while laughing at the thought

"did u really do that?" asked Cameron

"yep" Squib responded to a laughing Cameron

Several minutes latter sfter discussing what happened at Adena's birthday Cameron spoke, "We better get going we're going to be late for practice"

"so we'll meet at the gym at 9 ish?"

"sure, but who's going to tell Cody" asked Tanis

"I'll do it" squib volunteered, and with that they all left go get their things for practice

* * *

As he walked down the hall heading for practice, Squib saw the little redhead he was looking for. 

"hey city girl, we'll meet you tonight at 9 in the gym" he said

"why?" she asked

"just meet us there!" he shouted then rushed off to practice

* * *

"hey guys!" Cody said as she walked into the gym and sat cross-legged on the floor beside Adena "why am I here anyways?" 

"you're here…for your birthday!" said Adena "but we're still celebrating it tomorrow, I just thought it would be fun to do this again"

"ok, cool"

"so…what should we do first?" asked Tanis

"lets play…I never!" Adena said with a large grin on her face taking out a 2L bottle of water

"ok" everyone else said in unison

"sorry the water was all I could find"

"ok so we'll do this, Squib goes first, than Cam, then Cody, then me, then Tanis"she said pointing at each of them when she said their name.

ch.2

"ok, lets see, um I never watched a romance movie and cried" Squib said staring at Cameron with a smirk on his face"so whose drinking?"

"me" Cody said as she took the bottle

"us to!" said Adena and Tanis

"agh! Pass it here" Cameron said anrilyand grabbedthe bottle away from Adena

"oh my god! you cried watching a romance movie?" Adena asked while trying to ignore the laughter coming out of Squib's mouth

"yep" Cameron said honestlynodding his head

"what movie?" asked Cody

_"The Notebook,_ and _A Walk To Remember_"

"oh my god! I love those movies!"Adena squealed

"ok, it's my turn" said Cameron wondering what he should say "ok, I've never entered in a talent show"

"oh, you haven't? I thought everyone did" saidAdena in astonishment

"yeah" agreed Squib

"so all of you are drinking?" Cam asked

"yep" the rest of them said in unison

"ok but you also have to say what you did!" Cam said

"ok" said Adena

"sure" Tanis said

"fine..." Squib replied

"do I have to?" asked Cody

"yes you do!" said Camreon

"fine!" Cody groaned

"ok, then I'll start" said Adena "in grade 5 me and Meghan danced for our talent show"

"in grade 6 I sang 'dreaming of you' by Selena"

"in grade 4 I danced with a group of friends" Squib said while Cody burst out laughing "hey!" he said smacking Cody in the arm "it's your turn"

"fine, in grade 2 my mother made me do...magic tricks!"

"that doesn't sound so bad" Said Tanis

"it wouldn't have been if I didn't have to wear the stupid costume, and if my magic tricks didn't backfire!"

"you had to wear the cape and the big hat?" asked Cameron giggling

"yep" replied Cody but this time Squib was the one bursting in laughter, so she punched him in the arm

"ouch! That hurt!"

"who cares about your arm, anyways Cody, do you remember any tricks" asked Adena

"actually as a matter of fact, I do"

"can you show us?" asked Tanis

"sure, pass me the water bottle"

"ok" Tanis said as she passed the bottle to Cody

"ok, I need a volunteer…"she said while staring at Squib "you'll have to do" she said standing up and patting Squib on the shoulder "ok, for my first trick I will take this dry young man and pour water over his head without him getting wet"

"this is going to be interesting…" said Cameron

"ok, here goes nothing" Cody said as she poured the water over Squib's getting him completely wet "oops! I guess this trick was one of the tricks that backfired" she said laughing nervously

"oh, I'm going to get you Myers" he said grabbing the water bottle from her hand and chasing her getting her equally wet

"hey! Don't finish the water!" Adena yelled

"fine!" Squib said while him and Cody plopped down on the floor beside each other "at least I got her back" he said with a smirk on his face

"ok now children...let's get back to the game" said Adena "Cody your next!"

"i've never played capture the flag paint ball, but i really wanted to"

"well...I haven't either" replied Adena

"me too" said Tanis

"so that leaves the guys..."

"i have...it was really fun" said Squib

"i've played too" said Cam

"cool..." Adena said. As the night passed by Adena as well as the other top guns thought what they should do for tomorrow.

* * *

"we better get going, its midnight, and I have practice tomorrow" Tanis said 

"yeah I have practice too" Adena said "you comming Cam?"

"yep"

"Cody let me walk you home" Squib sugested and she agreed

As Cameron, Adena and Tanis walked out the gym door together Tanis whispered "you think he's going to make his move?"

"na" Cameron replied

* * *

"so...goodnight" Squib said as he and Cody stood on her porch infront of her door 

"ya...um..goodnight...see you tomorrow" she said in a shaky voice, and opened the door ."bye" was all she said as she stepped inside and slowly closed the door and leaned on it

"bye" Squib yelledat her bedroom window thinking that she was already upstairs in her room, then he headed back to the school.

ch.3

'OMG! im going to be late!' Cody thought as she ran through the town heading back to the school 'Adena's going to kill me!' Cody rushed down the street, she was deffinatly going to be late. Adena told her to meet them in the field at 2:30 pm right after celebrating her birthday with her father in town. And right now it was 2:45 pm and she was just going through the gate. She rushed to the field and saw her friends standing beside a bunch of old boxes, barrels, and possibly anything you could imagine.

"hey sorry im late!" she said panting in between words

"its ok, as long as your here!" Adena said

'not quite the reaction i expected' Cody thought

"so what are we going to do anyways? clean boxes or somthing?"

"not exactly, we're going to play...drum roll please... capture the flag paint ball! we thought u would want to do that since you haven't before!"

"really? are you serious? OH MY GOD! how did you get all the stuff?"

"yes, and Squib went into town to get the stuff since he was the only one whoDIDN'T have practice!" Tanis said staring at Squib as if she were mad at him

"hey! don't get mad at me just because i didn't have practice today!"

"ok, ok, lets just start the game!" Tanis said

"ok, so us girls against you guys" Adena said pointing at Cameron and Squib

"oh please, are you serious? you girls are going to lose?" said Cameron

"you think you guys are going to win just because you've played before?" asked Tanis

"no, we _know_ we're going to win because we're **guys**!" said Squib in a 'we're better than you' kind of way

"ha ha very, because by the time the game's done you two will be the ones covered in paint!" Tanis said in a cometitively angry voice

"your on!" Squib yellled

"ok, you guys will be team blue, and we'll be team red" Squib said handing Adena blue flag and 1 paint gun "ok i only got 2 paint guns because we didn't have enough money, so only 1 person from each team gets one"

"ok cool, but how do we play?" asked Adena

"ok...each team has to try and steal the flag of the other team, then you have to go back toyour base, but you have to have both flags to win; the red one and the blue one. And if you get hit with the paint gun your out!" Cameron explained

"oh ok, sound fun! lets play!" Adena said

* * *

After setting up the equiptment both teams went to their seperate sides of the field and huttled up. 

"ok so you block Tanis and Adena and i'll block Cody and try to get the flag since shes short" said Squib telling Cameron the plan

"ok...but whoes going to blockour flag?"

"we don't need anyone to block it because they probably cant even get by us"

"...ok"

"NO WAY!" Cody shrieked from the other side of the field

"wonder what her problem is?" Squib said then continued making their plan

"im not going to do that!" shrieked Cody again

"come on Cody...you have to if you want to win!" Tanis pleaded

"and we know how much you would like it! and plus you only have to do it if he dosen't get hit" Adena added

"agh, ok fine if it makes you guys shut up! but i'm not doing it because you think I want to"

"sure Cody..." Adena said with a smirk on her face"ok, anyways,when you know hes distracted do the signal" Adena added while showing Cody the signal then turned to Tanis "ok since Cody's going to _distract_ Squib you distract Cam while I try to get their flag" she explained

"ok" Tanis replied with alittle grin on her face

"ok lets get this party started!" Adena yelledblowing the blow horn and found a response from the guys telling them that they were ready also.

Adena held the paint gun in her hands while crouching down infront of thier base protecting their flag she was ready to shoot someone. Cody stayed on the left side of the field hiding behind a huge tree glancing ever so often over her right shoulder to see if the guys were coming closer. Tanis hid behind a box on the right side of the fieldgetting ready to jump up to distract the guys. Meanwhile Cameron hid behind an old dresser and Squib also hid behind a box.

"go Tans!" Adena whispered

"AHHHH" Tanis shouted jumping up from her spot and running toward the middle section of the field.

Squib aimed his paint gun at Tanis and went for the shot, but missed 1 inch above her left shoulder. "SHIT!" he yelled then covered his mouth right away.

"I got you now Squib" Adena said to herself and aimed for his stomach, but she missed "agh!"

Cody crept around the tree and ran toward the box that Tanis was previously hiding behind. "this is an intense game" she said jokinglyto Adena

"haha, thats how you play" Adena replied "ok, now, GO!" she whispered

Cody kept running and hiding behind things while Tanis distracted Cameron and Adena protected their flag. She didn't even notice that Squib was right behind her until he jumped in front of her and pounced on top of her.

"any last words?" he asked pointing the paint gun at her

"no, not really, but..." Cody studdered

"but what?"

"you should of said any last actions instead!" she said then pulled the collar of his shirt to get him closer to her then she to kissed him. Suprised by her action, her kissed back and forgot all about the game. Cody forgot about their plan, but suddenly remembered and did her signal. Quietly Adena ran over to the guy's base and took their flag, but on her way back to her base she also took their paint gun which way lying beside Cody and Squib, then she ran to her base.

"WE WON!" Adena yelled out from the top of her lungs fron their base then ran over to Tanis hugging her and jumping.

it wasn't until10 minutes after the game when Cody and Squib noticed that the game was over. Cody quickly pulled away embarrassed and got up frum her spot andthen over to the 2 girls with her bright red face.

"Go Cody! see we knew you wanted to do it!" said Tanis

"shut up" she said playfully punching Tanis in the arm. "anyways that was so much fun!"

"your not just saying that because you got to make out with Squib are you?" asked Adena

"no!" Cody said her face getting more red by the minute

"ok, whatever... you beat us already can you stop jumping!"Cameron demanded, mad becausehe and Squiblost

"no way!" replied Adena still jumping up and down with Tanis and Cody

"Squib aren't you even a little mad that we lost?" asked Cameron suprised

"...um...what...?" Squib asked because he was still puzzled at what just happened

"oh wait...i forgot...Adena hand me the other paint gun..."

"ok...but why" she asked while handing Tanis the paint gun."...OHHHH! on the count of 3, 1...2...3!" Adena yelled while her and Tanis shot the paint at the 2 guys while Cody took pictures and laughed.

"ah! what the hell are you doing?" Squib asked tryng to block the paint from going on to him

"well dont you remember what I said?" Tanis asked the two puzzled boys "i told you that by the time the game's over you two will be the ones covered in paint" she reminded then shootingSquib in the stomach

"this is so much fun!" said Adena aiming for Cameron while Cody just stood beside her and laughed.

ch.4

3 hours later after cleaning their mess on the field, and after the two guys showered and changed they were all sitting in the open watching the ending of _the notebook. _Finally the movie ended and the credits were rolling up the screen.

"is that a tear i see running down your eye?" Squib asked Cameron

"no!" he said and quickly wiped the tear off his face

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE RYAN GOSLING! HES SO CUTE!" Adena squealed making everyone laugh

"ok whatever!" said Tanis "anyways...it's time to give Cody her presents!"

"yay!" Cody saidchildlike makingeveryone laugh

"ok...open mine first!" Adena yelled and handed Cody a box wraped with pink wraping paper

"ok" Cody said then took the gift and unwraped the box carefully and opened it, inside was a pair of faded jean capri, and a yellow off the shoulder top "oh my god! i love it thanks Adena!" she said then hugged her friend.

"mine next!" said Tanis handing Cody a little box. Cody quickly opened and found a pair of matching earings to go with the new outfit Adena gave her and a bottle of perfume "awww...thanks...i love it! and these earing go great with the outfit Adena gave me!" she said hugging Tanis

"i know...we went shopping together last week!"

"really, and you didn't bother inviting me? na...im just joking

"i have a present too" Cameron said and took out a small package from his pocket and handed it over to Cody. "it's not big or anything, but I hope you like it"

"thanks Cam" she said opening the little package "oh my god! the new _switchfoot _cd! i love it thanks a lot Cam" she shrieked embracing her friend

"oh god! that reminds me we forgot the cake!" Tanis yelled then ran into the cafeteria's kitchen and took out a huge chocolate cake frum the fridge and lay it on the table that was in front of the top guns. "hold on!" she yelled and ran back into the kitchengot some forks and plates then ran back to her friends

"OMG! i can't belive you guys...wait a minute...is this for me? or is it really for you guys?"

"well...its for you...but its really for us..." Squib said laughing nervously

"well...anyways...even if its only for you guys sakes...lets dig in" Cody said

Cody was about to cut the cake when the door flung open and in came Rick! "WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE!" he yelled

"what is it now Rick?" Adena said rudely

"Furlong, White, Stiles, and McTagart...bed check was ten minutes ago!and you guys weren't in your rooms!"

"President Bates said we were aloud to sleep late beause we're celebrating Cody's birthday!" said Adena

"ok, ok...but what is that I see? cake!" Rick said practically yelling "that is against the rules! especially chocolate cake!"

"its only for tonight" Cody reasoned "come on have a piece" she said offering him a slice

"come on Rick live a little!" Tanis said encouraging him

"ok" he said greatfully taking the piece of cake "thanks...but rules still do apply! i won't tellPresident Bates about the cake, if you guys go to your dorm roomsright after you finish eating" he reasoned

"ok" they said in unison

* * *

After they finishedeating the two girls, Cameron and Rick walked back to their dorms while Squib walked Cody home, helping her carry her gifts. Again they were standing uncomfortably onthe porch in front of her door.

"so this is my stop" she finally said after standing there in 5 minutes of silence

"yeah, i guess so" he said handing her the presents he was carring

"thanks for walking me home..." she said playing with her keys, looking for the one for the front door

"no prob...so...goodnight"

"goodnight" she said watching him leave

Halfway back to the school hesuddenly stopped in his tracks, turned around and ran back toward her house. She was already inside so he knocked on her door hoping that she would anwser it, and luckily enough she did.

"hey...did u forget something?" she asked wondering why he was back at her doorstep

"ye...i forgot to give you your present" he said handing her a envelope. "go ahead, open it"

"thanks"she said opening the envelope and read the card

the card said_"Dear Cody, _

_HappyBirthday,I hope you enjoyed the day we planed for you and i hope u like my present!_

_From Squib"_

"aww...thanks"

"there's still something in the envelope" he said waiting anxiously

"oh...ok" she said taking out a photo of him holding a piece of paper with something writen on it. "oh...my...god" she paused "OF COURSE I WILL!" she screamed with a tear in her eye then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him then pulled appart and whispered in his ear "of course i'll be your girlfriend!"


End file.
